Electronic elements have been extensively used in the society at large.
Although conventional electronic elements are fabricated using sapphire or silicon, the sapphire or the silicon does not satisfy the requirements of the electronic elements.
Recently, researches and studies have been actively performed on electronic elements based on silicon carbide.
However, the quality of wafers, which serves as a substrate including silicon carbide, is not satisfactory.